


Something blue

by Just_a_fan37



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Canon - Book, Eloping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan37/pseuds/Just_a_fan37
Summary: Amy dreamed of her wedding day so many times, but she never imagined it in the American consulate with only the Carrols as witnesses, let alone that Laurie would be the groom. But there she was and she loved it!
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Something blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day. Let’s celebrate it by reading fics about this lovely couple!

“Let’s be married, and then we can do as we like,” Laurie said suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Amy was clearly surprised by Laurie’s words. She interrupted their promenade. Now that they were in Paris they missed their little chateau garden. But the Carrols had insisted on going back there. Everything worked fine since Mr. Laurence was there too and he could spend time with his future daughter-in-law, and Laurie could continue working. Engaged couples enjoyed more liberties, though Aunt Carrol had been very permissive in Nice. She let Amy go out with Laurie without a chaperone, even let her stay while they went to Monaco. That’s why they didn’t understand why she was so strict now, maybe it was because now she knew their intentions. Even more, Paris was not Vevay. 

“You were saying, Aunt Carrol is never going to let you travel back home without a chaperone. So, let’s get married, and then she won’t be able to stop you.”

“She will want to stop us from getting married here,” Amy said. 

“Not if we argue well in our favor, my dear,” Laurie replied. He turned to his fiancée, who was looking hesitant. For a moment he feared the worst. “You’re not pleased.”

“... oh no. It’s not that,” Amy said coming back to reality.

“I wish I could have talked to your parents before, but I’m sure they will receive the news with joy.” He said quickly. “We could have another wedding in Concord, one as elegant as you want.”

“Oh, Laurie. I don’t care about a big wedding. I care about you! I’m just wondering how we will manage it… My family knows we’re engaged so I suppose they expect us to be married one day… Flo can help me convince her mother… and the mourning period is done. Beth would be happy for us...” her smile began to brighten at the prospect of the event even after the tragedy. Beth's death had been like a wake-up call to live life to its fullest. She knew that Beth's dream was to keep her family and she was happy to stay at home but she always wished she hadn't been so shy. She thought in silence a few seconds more, head down while she figured everything out. Then she raised her head and looked right at him with such love his fears disappeared. “Yes!”

“Truly?!” He asked with excitement.

“I want to be your wife.”

“I’ll help you convince your aunt.”

“So how would it happen?”

“We can do it at the American consulate. It will be a civil ceremony and we only need a pair of witnesses and the rings.”

“Have you been researching this?” She teased.

“I talked with Grandfather about it this morning.”

“And he approves?”

“He does, as long as you do too, and aunt, of course.”

“Alright! I’ll talk to my aunt this evening.”

“I’ll arrange the papers.” 

After another half hour, they parted and proceeded to accomplish their respective tasks, not without a quick kiss when no one was watching. Oh yes, they kiss ever since Laurie proposed in the lake. It was like they were drawn to each other’s lips. Amy was a lady and Laurie wanted to be a respectful gentleman. He had no intention of ruining her reputation, but there had been times when the kissing did level up to almost inappropriate territory. They never let it go further but Laurie poured his desires on his diary, wondering if Amy did the same. Quite honestly, the fault rested on Aunt Carrol for leaving them alone for so long… maybe she was right to not let them travel without a chaperon after all. 

  
  


“I need your help,” Amy said, walking into Flo’s room quite suspiciously and proceeded to explain her and Laurie’s plan. 

Her cousin loved it and appointed herself to intercede in Amy’s favor before she was even asked. Only a blind man wouldn’t have noticed Amy falling in love with Laurie. She had supported her on her decision to reject Fred’s proposal, even if her mother feared Amy would regret it. Flo knew better. She noticed her cousin’s spirit lift up at the arrival of Laurie’s letters. And then when news of Beth reached Vevay, she had tried to be there for Amy. But she admitted Laurie was a much greater comfort than her and her parents together. There wasn’t bitterness in that realization, not when they saw how better Amy was once her knight in shiny armor came (and yes, she noticed Amy making drawings and she knew exactly who she was picturing there. Later on that would be the basis for endless teasing). She didn’t even protest when her mother began making excuses for them to spend time together. 

It took a few days, lots of words on love and family, to convince the mature woman. At last, she agreed. At least they were doing things openly and in the right order. She agreed on not sending a letter home since they wanted to surprise the family in Concord. And even she could see the romance all around it. 

“I can’t believe today is your wedding day,” Flo said as she arranged Amy’s hair. 

“I know,” Amy smiled back through the mirror. 

“Alright, you’re ready,” Flo announced proudly. Amy was wearing her best and favorite dress. Aunt Carrol turned out to be very superstitious when it came to weddings. “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a lucky sixpence in your shoe,” she claimed. So she wore Aunt March’s old ring, a new token for her hair, her overskirt was deep blue and Flo lent her a necklace. 

After the ceremony, the Carrols and Laurences had dinner. Mr. Laurence had a room for them in a fancy hotel for them, so they could enjoy their first night without worrying. 

"They make a gorgeous couple," mentioned Aunt Carrol, once the lovebirds were gone. Mr. Laurence agreed. Their time in Europe was saddened by Beth's passing. And the wedding hadn't been as sumptuous as he imagined it would be. He wanted to do something nice for them.

"Oh, no!" Mr. Laurence exclaimed falsely, as on cue, when he saw Laurie entering his office. He was supposed to clear his place, ready to go back home. 

"What is it, grandfather?" 

"I got to solve something…" 

"Something went wrong with the shipping?" Laurie asked, concerned, for he had helped with the task. 

"No, none of that. But, it might take a few weeks… Maybe a month…" 

"Oh! Well, I'll help," 

"It's alright, my boy. I'll deal with it. You have a bride! Why don't you take Amy on a honeymoon while I work on this?!" 

"Are you sure? She won't mind…" 

"I can manage, don't you worry." 

"...If it's alright with you." 

"Entirely. Do you have a place in mind?" He did. Laurie remembered Amy calling Valrosa a "perfect honeymoon paradise". And so it was settled. Amy and Laurie would spend a month in Nice, where their love story had begun. Just this time there was no scolding nor discussions about other suitors. It was just them. It was love among flowers! 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> I don't think at all that Laurie was the first man Amy kissed. With all those suitors, she could have granted the honor to at least one, say Fred? Though she was quite oblivous at first and then she never felt tattraction towards him. 
> 
> Yes, there were rules but this were also young adults in their 20s, they had needs. Also, I just read a chapter of Little Women in Blue were May and a neighbor get quite touchy and some other scene with a diary. Anyway, why couldn't Laurie wait a few more months to reunite with Amy in Concord if it's not for his need to be with her in every sense??? And she accepted so she must have also been anxious. 
> 
> It was weird to me how Aunt Carrol was fine with letting Amy alone in Nice while they went to Monaco. Like, she left this 20-year-old woman without a chaperone, knowing Laurie was around. Amy was also alone in the trip towards Europe, cause Aunt and Flo were sick and Uncle Carrol was busy too. 
> 
> Also, thank you @lovelacegsl for letting me use her headcanon: Mr. Laurence didn't have work to do in Paris, he made that up to let his granson have a honeymoon in Europe!


End file.
